Solutions containing antiseptics may be applied to a patient's skin to kill bacteria prior to performing a medical procedure. The solutions may also be used to improve the adhesion of a drape to the patient's skin. Solutions with higher tackiness provide greater adhesion of a drape to the skin. Known antiseptic solutions are sometimes tinted so that the solution is visible when applied to the skin. However, in existing antiseptic solutions when a tinting agent is present, the solution becomes unstable. That is, components of the solution precipitate out over a relatively short amount of time, for example within twenty minutes to hour after the solution is prepared. Furthermore, the adhesion property of the solution can be reduced or lost entirely when the tint is added.
One approach for avoiding this problem is to mix the tint into the antiseptic solution just before application to the skin. However, this requires extra work for the practitioner and the solution can still become unstable (i.e., one or more of the components of the solution will precipitate out) quickly after the tint is added. Additionally, from a manufacturing/supply perspective, it is desirable for an antiseptic solution having tint to remain stable for as long as possible, thereby having a longer shelf life.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,126 to Cardarelli et al. is directed to a composition for a film forming antimicrobial material comprising alcohol carboxylated polycrylate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,412 to Khan et al. is directed to an antimicrobial film forming composition including a film forming material and an antimicrobial agent, specifically containing chlorhexidine gluconate.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0108674 to Magallon et al. is directed to antiseptic solutions and compatible dyes, specifically anionic dyes.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0103526 to Vogt et al. is directed to a surgical suture material with antimicrobial surface containing a) at least one fatty acid, b) octenidine dichloride and/or dequalinium chloride and c) optionally oligomeric lactic acid esters.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0231051 to Flores et al. is directed to antiseptic solution in amount sufficient to be applied to a desired surface and to have an antimicrobial effect on the desired surface, the antiseptic solution comprising aqueous chlorhexidine gluconate; and at least one porous element, wherein the at least one porous element selectively removes undesired by-products from the antiseptic solution when the antiseptic solution contacts the at least one porous element.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0140990 to Fetissova et al. is directed to compositions that comprise a propolis extract; an oral care active compound chosen from: a cationic antibacterial agent, an anti-attachment agent, a biofilm disruption agent, and an anti-inflammatory agent; and a source of fluoride ions. In certain embodiments, the composition comprises an anionic polymeric linear polycarboxylate.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0014740 to Miller et al. is directed to a composition comprising (a) a cationic active ingredient; (b) a cationic-compatible inorganic particulate having a surface that is substantially inert to the cationic active ingredient; and (c) a cationic-compatible surfactant system.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0263323 to Hoang et al. is directed to an alcohol based hand surgical scrub, which includes cationic anti-microbial agent preservatives, cationic polymer film-forming agents and a skin emollient, and provides a long term residual, anti-microbial “invisible glove” on the skin.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0025794 to Wang et al. is directed to film-forming compositions including an optional active agent, water, a surfactant, and a water-soluble or water-dispersible vinyl polymer comprising amine group-containing side-chains and a copolymerized hydrophobic monomer; wherein the amine equivalent weight of the polymer is at least about 300 grams polymer per equivalent of amine group.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0194415 to Wang et al. is directed to film-forming compositions including an optional active agent, water, a surfactant, and a water-soluble or water-dispersible vinyl polymer comprising amine group-containing side-chains and a copolymerized hydrophobic monomer; wherein the amine equivalent weight of the polymer is at least about 300 grams polymer per equivalent of amine group.
Thus, there is a need for antiseptic solutions having tinting agents with improved stability as compared to known antiseptic solutions, while retaining sufficient adhesion properties.
Each of the above-listed references is hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.